Zagłada Galaktyki
Zagłada Galaktyki - fanon-opowiadanie użytkownika Smokescreen4. Opowiada o ekspedycji wysłanej w 40 ABY po Wielki Kryształ Kyber, będący w . Treść Prolog W 39 roku po bitwie o Yavin naukowcy odkryli, że gwiazda główna - będąca w samym środku galaktyki gwiazda, która nie tylko daje światło, lecz utrzymuje wszystkie ciała niebieskie w ładzie, zaczyna gasnąć. Do końca procesu pozostało zaledwie kilka lat. Jedyną nadzieją był Wielki Kryształ Kyber - potężny przedmiot, który rzekomo mógł sprawić, że gwiazda będzie aktywna wiecznie. Był jednak pewien problem. Istniał tylko jeden taki kryształ i według legend znajdował się w Nieznanych Regionach. Państwo Mandaloriańskie postanowiło działać. Stworzyli ekspedycję, która miała za zadanie zdobyć legendarny przedmiot. Wybrali tylko najlepszych. W ich rękach spoczywa los całej galaktyki. Rozdział I Wade właśnie biegł do placówki Kyber. Był spóźniony. Do tego strażnik musiał odbyć kontrolę, która zajęła jeszcze więcej czasu. Kiedy już wszedł, zobaczył starszego mężczyznę. Mimo wieku wyglądał na silnego. Warren od razu rozpoznał w nim Jedi. - Wade Smoke Warren. Wiele o tobie słyszałem. - Jeśli ma pan mi wypominać moje zbrodnie w IPNS, to niech pan sobie daruje. Mam wysoko postawionych przyjaciół. - Spokojnie, sam wtedy walczyłem z Shedovem. Oboje nie lubimy Sithów. Co do ciebie, miałem raczej na myśli dokonania w ekspedycji Portal. Jestem Marcxus Nadon. Jaden mi wiele opowiadał o tobie. - A więc to ty jesteś Marcxus Nadon. Kiedy poznałem Jadena, wspomniał coś o tobie. Nagle pojawił się Jaden Tano. W ogóle się nie postarzał, ale Wade się go tu nie spodziewał. - A ty nie z żoną Tano? - Miałem spytać o to samo Warren. Wtedy w Wadzie coś pękło. Przypomniał sobie, że tuż przed wylotem Talia przysięgła, że jeśli poleci i wróci, to złoży papiery rozwodowe. Z tłumu robotników wyłoniła się kolejna postać. Tą Wade szybko rozpoznał. To był Christian Kryze - król Państwa Mandaloriańskiego. Mimo upływu paru lat od wojny IPNS z Państwem Mandaloirańskim, Warren nadal nie był w pełni przekonany do monarchii Kryze'a. - Witam króla Kryze'a. - Witam, zapewne pan Warren. Miło mi pana poznać. Chodźcie ze mną. Jesteście spóźnieni. Christian zabrał ich do oddzialnego pokoju. Było tam paru innych humanoidów. Król wskazał na kalmarianina. - To jest Mell Ahixonus, głównodowodzący tej ekspedycji. Wytłumaczy wam wszystko. Ja muszę udać się na delegację. Kryze wyszedł. Mell stanął na środku pomieszczenia. - Jak mówił król, jestem Mell Ahixonus i dowodzę tą ekspedycją. Naszym celem jest zdobycie Wielkiego Kryształu Kyber, by niedopuścić do wygaśnięcia głównej gwiazdy. Kryształ jest gdzieś w Nieznanych Regionach. Nasi naukowcy opierając się o legendy oraz badania wybrali kilka planet, na których najprawdopodobniej się znajduje. Wiem, że część z was się zna, ale prosiłbym, abyście na szybko się przedstawili. Przed szereg wyszło trzech mężczyzn - Raymus Doff, jeden z najlepszych pilotów Państwa Mandaloriańskiego. - Neuro Visla, łowca nagród. - Damon Pegel, naukowiec z dziedziny cybernetyki i mechaniki. Wade rozpoznał go. Chodził z nim do jednej akademii. Jaden, Marc i Wade po krótce się przedstawili. Do sali wbiegł zabrak. - Spóźniłem się? - Tak panie Kolar. - odparł Mell. - No trudno. Jestem Bard Kolar i jestem mistrzem Jedi. Rozdział II Ekspedycja była już od paru dni w drodze. Ich obecnym celem było Ansion, jedna z najbardziej wysuniętych w stronę Nieznanych Regionów planeta galaktyki. Była to niepodległa kraina, ale popierała działania ekspedycji Kyber. Wade i Marcxus właśnie rozmawiali. - Tak właściwie, to po co tu ten łowca nagród? - spytał Wade. - Jest dobry. Świetnie walczy i nie zdradza pracodawców. Ma swój honor, co u ludzi jego pokroju nie jest częste. - Jakoś mu nie ufam. Dziwię się, że Król go wybrał do ekspedycji. - Król? Za skład ekspedycji odpowiadał Jaden. - Jaden? Ja dostałem propozycję od Christiana Kryze'a. - Być może Christian usłyszał o twojej wyprawie na "Przeklętą Planetę" i uznał, że się do tego nadajesz. - Ale przecież Jaden też o tym wiedział. Mógł wziąć mnie, a nie Pegela. Jestem od niego mądrzejszy i do tego umiem walczyć lepiej niż niejeden żołnierz. Dodajmy, że Jaden mi ufa. Nagle do pokoju wszedł Neuro. - Uważasz, że ci ufa dlatego, że odbyliście jedną misję? Nawet nie wiemy, czy jest prawdziwa! Przecież portal mógł u was wywołać halucynacje. Poza tym, z tego co wiem jeszcze niedawno byłeś wysoko postawionym politykiem IPNS. - Ale... - Przez twoje decyzje zginęło wielu ludzi. - Ale ja się zmieniłem. - A przywrócisz zmarłym żołnierzom życie? Żołnierzom, którzy walczyli przecież w słusznej sprawie! Żołnierzom Jadena Tano! Wiesz, jak on mógł się czuć?! Jego "przyjaciel" zabrał mu tylu ludzi! Marcxus wstał. - Dosyć! Neuro natychmiast wyjdź! Visla podszedł bardzo blisko do niego. Ich twarze niemal się zetknęły. - Jak sobie życzysz. Łowca wyszedł. Marc chciał coś powiedzieć na pocieszenie Wade'owi, ale ten wybiegł. Chciał porozmawiać z Jadenem. Tymczasem Tano rozmawiał z Bardem Kolarem. Spytał go: - Długo jesteś Jedi? - Tak, ale nie od zawsze. Za czasów Imperium byłem inkwizytorem. - Naprawdę? Nie wyglądasz na takiego. - Wygląd nie ma nic do rzeczy. Na przykład ty jesteś klonem. Takich jak ty jest wielu, ale twoje dokonania świadczą, że jesteś kimś więcej. - Masz całkowitą rację mistrzu Kolar. ''Do pomieszczenia wbiegł Warren. Spytał z wściekłością i zawachaniem: - Czy ty mi ufasz?! - Wade... - Dlaczego sam nie wybrałeś mnie do ekspedycji?! - Wade, ja... Wade złapał go na ramionach i przygniótł do ściany. - Mów! Jaden wykrzyknął: - Ufam ci, ale nie wziąłem cię, bo nie chciałem cię narażać! Chciałem, abyś żył w spokoju. Sam widzisz skutki tego, że tu jesteś! Talia mi mówiła, że chce się z tobą rozwieść zaraz po powrocie! Pamiętasz może, co ci mówiłem o Jokerze?! Zginął, bo walczył u mojego boku! Jeżeli dalej będziesz mi towarzyszył, spotka cię ten sam los! Na statku rozległ się głos Raymusa. - Panowie, wchodzimy w strefę Ansion. Proszę się przygotować. Wade z gniewem w oczach odszedł. Jaden był smutny. Nie tego chciał. Bard odezwał się - To już nie jest naukowiec, którego poznałeś na "Przeklętej Planecie". Teraz to żołnierz, który będzie gotów oddać za ciebie życie. - Tylko że ja jestem gotów zrobić to samo. Zawartość **Port lotniczy Ansion *Planeta 1/Prime *Planeta 2/Exan *Planeta 3/Death *Planeta 4/Jayce *Przeklęta Planeta (tylko wspomniana) |Organizacje =*Państwo Mandaloriańskie **Ekspedycja Kyber *Imperium Galaktyczne (tylko wspomniane) |Rasy =* * * * |Pojazdy =*Kyber Flyer |Technologia = |Różne = *Wielki Kryształ Kyber (pierwsze pojawienie)}} Ciekawostki *W fanonie pojawia się Damon Pegel, który został wspomniany w fanonie Niezłomni jako mądry i młody naukowiec. Kategoria:Fanon-Canonverse Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Zagłada Galaktyki